


Words Unspoken

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: *Cross-posted to Tumblr*Based on this request: "Can you do a Din x Armorers apprentice!Reader where they kind of have an unspoken thing going on, and in ep 8 where din comes upon the pile of armor in the tunnels, he finds readers helmet in the pile and assumes the worst, but she comes around the corner with the armorer in snazzy new armor and Din is all *heart eyes*. And Din is all “I thought I lost you” and they have this really intimate moment amongst all the chaos and they do the thing where they rest their foreheads together.?"
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Female!Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Words Unspoken

You and Din had known each other your entire lives. Having grown up together as neighbors, it was inevitable that you would form a friendship as children. However, this also meant that you were together the day your village was attacked. Your parents had immediately scooped you up from your bedroom and ran frantically from the house to meet up with Din’s parents and tried to escape the droid attack in vain. Your parents had died that day, and the Mandalorians had taken both you and Din in as foundlings. 

You both began your journey to become Mandalorians together. You ate together, trained together, took the creed together, and even cried together when the nightmares plagued your sleep. And as the years went on, this bond turned into more, and you both found yourselves falling hard for one another. Although you never outwardly told one another how you felt, you both knew. And even though you had not physically seen one another in decades, you could still feel the connection you had. However, when it came time to choose your paths in the covert, fate pulled you each in different directions. 

You knew Din was a fighter. A warrior. And while you could fight well, you felt a calling to work with your hands and help in other ways. So, you chose the path of becoming the Armorer’s apprentice. 

She had taken you on happily, stating “It’s nice to have someone who understands they can help in other ways than brute force.”

However, these different paths meant that you and Din rarely saw each other, and when you did it was in fleeting touches and soft words spoken in the few moments you had together. It killed you two. And that’s how you ended up standing in front of Din in your small quarters within the covert six months ago, as he told you of his plan to rescue the asset he had turned over earlier that day.

_“I’m sorry,” you whisper, gloved hands rubbing together anxiously, avoiding the unmoving gaze of the beskar helmet in front of you, “I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you.”_

_Din shook his head taking your hands in his own, “We can’t change the path that we’re destined for,” he reassures._

_You just shrug your shoulders, “I know but-“ you pause steadying your shaking voice before continuing, “I’m just scared of what will happen to you. I never know if you’re okay until you walk back through that door,” you whimper._

_You hear the man in front of you let out a quiet scoff, “Don’t be stupid. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he jokes._

_You let out a quiet laugh before looking over his new beskar armor, a reward for the very bounty he was going to take back, a reward you helped create, and you lean your head forward, relishing in the soft clink of metal against metal as Din lets his forehead meet yours. A Mandalorian kiss._

_“Just be safe, okay?” you ask quietly, hands squeezing his softly, “I don’t know what I’d do if you don’t come back.”_

_Din lets out soft sigh before pulling away from you reluctantly, hands coming to rest on the sides of your helmet, “I’ll come back as soon as I can. I promise.”_

But that memory felt like years ago as Din lies dying on the destroyed floor of the Nevarro cantina. That had been the last time he had seen you before he had saved the child and was forced to leave Nevarro, forced to leave you and break the promise he had given you all those months ago. He hadn’t heard your voice or seen you since that last conversation…hell, he didn’t even know if you were alive. That thought alone stirred fears and regrets inside of Din that he hadn’t even realized were there. He was full of regrets as him and his small team of friends laid pinned down in the destroyed cantina. He had told them to flee, sure that he was going to die. Cara and Greef reluctantly agreed, taking the child and leaving him with the reprogrammed droid and his own regrets. 

Those regrets being unspoken words and abandoned touches. He had never told you how much he loved you. He had planned to when they made it back to the covert, but now he didn’t know if that would happen. The next few moments pass in a blur. Him threatening the droid, removing his helmet, the droid healing him instead of hurting him - It was all too much for his injury muddled brain to handle. Too many emotions and too many things happening all at once. He felt his heart pund against his ribcage as they finally caught up with Cara a Greef and began naviagting the damp, dingy tunnels leading to the covert

Would anyone still be here? Would you still be here? How would you react, did you think he was dead?

Even as his head began to clear of physical pain, it was still clouded by an emotional fog. He hadn’t seen you in so long and his heart clenched at the idea of finally being with you again. When the small group round a corner however, he almost stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Mandalorian helmets.

A huge pile of them, all discarded and broken as they had been tossed aside after their owners were no doubt slain by the very people hunting him down. He continued to approach slowly, turning the light on his helmet off as he finally came within reach of the eldritch pile. His comrades were silent, no doubt feeling great sympathy for their friend. But as he scanned over the empty visors in front of him, he felt his breath being sucked from his lungs as his eyes landed on an all too familiar gold colored helmet. 

Your helmet.

He knelt down, more because his knees collapsed beneath him at the weight of the situation more than anything, and he grasped your empty helmet in his hands, gripping desperately at the sides as tears of anger and confusion burned at his eyes. 

You were gone. Wiped out with the rest of the clan like roaches under the imperial boot. Snuffed out as easily as a candle, like you didn’t exist at all. 

But you did exist.

You existed in a happy and joyful life despite everything you had been through. You existed in Din’s bleak world as a light guiding him to shore to keep him from being sucked under the dark and dismal waves of his everyday life. You existed to him, and now, you were gone…taking a piece of the Mandalorian with you, and in that newly emptied space, Din’s entire soul was flooded with rage as he stared into your shattered and empty visor.

Cara took a cautious step forward, “We should go,” she says quietly.

“You go,” Din said firmly, “Take the ship. I can’t leave it-“ he had to stop himself, swallowing past the lump in his throat, “I can’t leave it like this.”

He pauses for a moment, before standing up abruptly turning on Greef with your helmet still held firmly in his hand, “Did you know about this?” he ignores Greef’s look of surprise and continues, “Was this the work of your bounty hunters?” he seethes, anger and grief lacing his words as he held onto your helmet like a lifeline.

Greef splutters, “No. When you left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away,” he defended, “You know how it is. They’re mercenaries. They’re not Zealots!”

Din took several threatening steps forwards, and he felt the tears leaking from his eyes now as he still gripped the metal helmet in his hand with such force he worried he might break it.

“Did you do this?” he demanded, “Did you?” he was yelling now, his emotions getting the better of him for once.

“It was not his fault.” An all too familiar voice speaks through the darkness and causes a brief flicker of relief to flash through Din’s heart as the Armorer speaks.

“We revealed ourselves,” she says walking out of a nearby door to fiddle with a few discarded metal pieces, “We knew what could happen if we left the covert.”

Din watches her every move, not because he is afraid of her, but simply because he is waiting for you to come out behind her, a hope he knows is in vain. 

She continues, “The imperials arrived shortly thereafter…this is what resulted,” she states, a certain sadness in her voice. 

Din glances from your helmet in his hand then back to the armorer, “Did…any survive?”

The armorer seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind Din’s question, and he saw her move to answer but a set of approaching footsteps from the door she came from interrupted her.

“Who are you talking too?” 

Din feels the blood in his veins turn to stone as he hears a familiar and sweet voice meet his ears and you emerge into the tunnels. He noticed that a new set of armor replaced your old set as you stopped in your tracks and your gaze fell onto the group in front of you. You dropped the tools in your hands as your eyes fell onto Din’s form, the all to familiar beskar glinting in the low light. 

“Din?” you whisper, not believing that he was here, in front of you, after all these months. 

A loud metallic thunk is followed shortly after as Din drops your old helmet onto the concrete floor and runs to you, arms wrapping around you so tightly the air is pulled from your lungs. You feel tears fill your vision and fall down your cheeks under the helmet as you return his embrace, all your subdued fears and anxieties melting away as he held you in his arms once more.

“I saw your helmet and I thought-“ his voice cracked slightly as he spoke but he continued, “I thought I had lost you _**cyar'ika**_ ,” his voice was low and wet with his own tears as he spoke. 

You let out a soft chuckle past your tears as you pull away from the embrace, opting instead to rest your forehead gently against his own in a familiar gesture. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” you say quietly, moving to intertwine your gloved fingers with his own, “Plus you had a promise to keep.”

Din smiled under his helmet and relaxed into you, his helmet leaning more heavily on yours as his hands squeezed yours firmly, “Yes, I did, and I came back, just like I said I would.”

You saw the other members of his group and the armorer move into the room behind you to give you some privacy, and you took this moment to pull away from Din minutely, hands still intertwined as you looked into his visor through your own. 

“I love you Din Djarin.”

Din doesn’t reply, he just pulls you into another tight embrace and leans his forehead against yours once more, letting out a quiet and relieved sigh. 

And even though he doesn’t say the words back, you know he loves you more than words could ever express.


End file.
